broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Chocolate Chip
Chocolate Chip is a student of Canterlot High and a creamy and tan pegasus while in Equestria. Description In Pony form, Chocolate Chip paint horse with a cream coat and brown splotches. She has brown yese and brown hair with a yellow streak. In Equestria Girls, Chocolate Chip wears a cream jacket with brown spots, a pink shirt, black pants and brown boots. Chocolate Chip is quiet around others, and a bit socially awkward in large groups. After awhile she'll warm up to new people. She doesn't talk much, many due to her intelligences, she had no one to ingate in conversations about things she knows. Although she knows a lot of random things, she is out of touch with what's going on in the world around her. Depsite being a be afraid of other people, Chocolate Chip is fiercly loyal to her few friends and extramely devoted, even to the point where others may take advantage of her. Although aware of this, Chocolate Chip seeks interaction with others, despite disliking being around most people, and will accept her situation. Although she comes off as a bit timid and shy, Chocolate Chip has a dark side, which exist in her mind. She fancies the odd things, and favors weird people, art and music. Her meerkat Fu Dog keeps her in check because once this weird dark side shows itself, people tend to avoid her. Chocolate Chip describes Fu Dog as her "sanity" and tells her meerkat friend to "Keep me sane." Her appearance often makes others think she would fit into the sweet girl category, and she does at time, however she has learn to hide her odd interest from others because of the negative reactions she had received in the past. At home Chocolate Chip has lots of pets. She has been able to interact better with animals rather than her own kind. She owns a pet turtle named Colombus, a fish named Donkey, a cat named Kacky Wacky and a dog named Puppy Wuppy. Chocolate Chip has a greater knowledge of nature and how animals think. She sometimes applies this knowledge to humans. Chocolate Chip's favorite band are Blood Buddies. History In Equestria Girls, Chocolate Chip just transfered schools after her family from the city. Chocolate Chip befriended Catnip and Trance who became her best friends. She later intruduce Chocolate Chip to Peanut Butter and after a few months of a strong friendship the two started going out. After the inccident caused by Sunset Shimmer, strange things started to happen at the school. A group of Changelings came to Canterlot High and started distrupting the harmony the school once had. A shadowy figure named Seatao trapped the school grounds within a force field and distorded the worlds within. Guillotine later brought two new friends to the group Spritz and Chase. A little later at a party with Trance and Catnip, Chocolate Chip met one of the popular boys named Caramel Toffee, who started flirting with her. This caused some confusion for Chocolate Chip. Eventually Chocolate Chip and Peanut Butter's relationship ended with them just being friends and Chocolate Chip then had a very short relationship with Carmel Toffee. This ended when disappoval of Carmel's friends of Chocolate Chip, because she was not one of the cool girls. After this Chocolate Chip decided on no more boyfriends for now but kept her crush on Drummer Stix. Gallery Pictures of Chocolate Chip. Chocolate Chip and Peanut Butter EG.png|Chocolate Chip and Peanut Butter Peanut Butter and Chocolate Chip.png|Peanut Butter and Chocolate Chip Chocolate & Peanut Race.png|The Race ChocolateChip.png|Chocolate Chip Caramel and Chocolate.png|"Got your nose!" Chocolate Chip EG Rave.png|Chocolate Chip's Raver Outfit Catnip, Chocolate Chip and Trance EG.png|Slash Gash Terror Crue Drummer Chip.png|"Thanks for catching me" =OuO= Chacolate Chip Book.png|When you end up grading your crushing homework Just Chilling.png|Just Chilling Chocolate Chips CM.png|Chocolate Chip's Cutie Mark CxDEG.png|Some Drummer and Chocolate Doodles done awhile ago ChocolateDrummer.png|So close yet so far away Trivia *Chocolate Chip represents Aniju Aura and Chocolate Chip is Heavymetalbronie's pet name for her. *Colombus and Donkey and two actual pets of her creator. Kacky Wacky and Puppy Wuppy are the names of two stuff animals that belong to her creator. *Bloody Buddies are the equivalent of Blood on the Dance Floor. Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Ivory members Category:Pegasus ponies